Hitchin' a Strawberry Ride
by Vegx
Summary: Ichigo drives aimlessly in the pouring rain with his heart broken to pieces, untill his car breaks down. When he finally stops in the middle of nowhere, he is forced to accept the help of a certain blue haired man..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Bleach and all its character. Did u belive me? No? Then dont make say that again, ok u win...**

**Bleach is not mine ._.  
**

Well hello im new at bleach section well not so new but anyways this is my first grimmjow ichi story in english.

I hope u liked it and send me reviews so i know in what i can improve.

English is not my first langauge so srry if it contains mistakes D:

For now is rated T ,becasue it contains Grimmjow saying the word fuck many times.

* * *

_The unstoppable love the unstoppable song..._

_I can't stop it anymore_

_I can't handle t anymore_

_Kill the voice Close your eyes _

_Drown in the darkness roam around__…._

_I keep inside your keen voice all in darkness__…._

_Dir en grey -Kodou_

* * *

The day was sad and grey and rain was pouring down onto the city, similar to the tears rolling down Ichigo's face.

He didn't care anymore, he was furious, angry and stressed. All he wanted to do was run… run away from the pain that haunted his broken heart and while he drove in his classic red car at full speed, not even watching the highway in front of him.

He knew that this was probably the worst day of his life.

He didn't even know where he was going. He just drove aimlessly, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

He made a soft whine as he continued crying. He was weak, he hated it, he hated the fact that he was crying because of _him_.

He hated driving in this car which contained lots of memories of them together.

He couldn't stand it.

He could still hear Shiro's laugh while he was driving to the beach, and the way Ichigo would´ve looked at him with a happy smile on his face.

He would watch Shiro´s white hair move elegantly in the air, and Ichigo would smell the delicious fragrance of his lover; carried by the wind.

And then Ichigo would take Shiro's free hand and they would look at each other, kissing shortly. Shiro would smile right back at him and continue driving while putting some good music on, driving to their destination to enjoy the good day.

More soft whines escaped his lips and Ichigo was sobbing by now, pained moans escaping his lips.

He remembered those golden eyes, once filled with life and now all sad and dark.

Those deathly golden eyes looked into brown ones, and then Shiro had said those words that made Ichigo's heart die, crumbling into dust.

"I'm leaving you," he had said, turning his back. He didn't even look at Ichigo again, didn't kiss Ichigo goodbye, didn't hug him… He didn't even give Ichigo a reason why!

And Ichigo had tried to follow him.

_Why….why are you leaving me?_

_Why are you killing me, from within?_

But his body didn't budge, he had tried to shout out Shiro's name and desperately tried to call out to him, beg him not to leave. To stretch out his arms and hold Shiro, to kiss him with all of his might. Just to ask him, what he did wrong? He will just beg for forgiveness….

But only a sob escaped his lips and he ran away, running straight to his car.

And he continued to run and to run…

With every step he took his heart died and sunk into an ocean of darkness without a light to guide him through it, without Shiro being there to light the way….

The rain continued to pour and so did Ichigo's tears. His eyes stung, but the pain that killed him most was the pain in his chest.

He felt so hollow and empty inside. Like his heart has been ripped out, he felt like dying but unable to ….

And there was nobody by his side to bring him back to life, to comfort him, to hug and kiss him to take the pain away.

There was no Shiro who smiled at him anymore, who would hold him or whisper sweet words of nothing in his ear.

He remembered that comforting voice. The way Shiro would turn his porcelain face at him, look at him with those bright eyes and say; "Don't worry, Ichi. Tomorrow will be a better day, and everything will be okay."

Now that Ichigo remembered those words, all he could do was whisper, his words carried away by the wind.

"I try to believe you…but I don't think I can….I can't believe you anymore" he hissed.

_Tomorrow will not be a better day_…

He leaned his face on the steering wheel, sobbing loudly.

"Why?!" He yelled, hitting the car's door with his fist, leaving his knuckles red due to the harsh impact. Anger clearly showed on his handsome face.

"Why…Shiro…" he whispered with a shaky voice as he put both hands on his head in frustration; grabbing his red hair so tight he hurted himself.

But the read head didn't care; he continued to shout, he continued to cry and asking the damn day what the hell had gone wrong.

Minutes passed and the pain was still there, he didn't even know how much time had passed by since he left the city and while he was crying painfully on the steering wheel, then he realized he was not driving anymore.

The car had stopped since long time ago and he can hear now insults coming from his right side. Ichigo turned with confused eyes to the foggy window and saw that cars were waiting for him to move.

Holy shit, for how long was he lost in his own thoughts?!

For god sakes he could've crashed for being so distracted! Not to mention being so stupid…

"_Nice Ichigo...Try to kill yourself next time,__''_A voice inside him said and he looked at the board with frustrated eyes, where it clearly showed he ran out of gasoline.

"Shit, perfect!!" He snapped. He got out of his car, feeling the rain pour on his face.

He could hear some insults but he didn't pay attention to them; some where he could only remember one particular guy shouting "loser" at him. Yes, he was a loser but he didn't need every fucking idiot who crossed his path to remind him of that fact.

He lost Shiro and that made him the worst loser in the world.

He looked around and came to the realize he didn't even know where he was. "Wonderful" he said, voice shaky from crying. He kicked the side of his red car angrily, splashing water that was collected under the tires.

His brown eyes focussed on his surroundings as he tried to find a space where he could push his immobile car and he couldn't help but feel relieved for the slightest bit when he finally caught sight of the emergency lane; Though that feeling quickly faded away as he tried to find out the way to push his car all the way up there, not quite noticing the raindrops that fell from the grey sky down upon him.

Rain was falling heavily and it only took a few minutes before the young man was completely soaked. The strawberry sighed and cursed; the rain had drenched him to the bone, making him tremble like a little girl.

What else could possibly go wrong now? He was heartbroken, lost without a way back, no Shiro, his car wouldn't fucking start…oh…. He almost forgot he felt like he was freezing to death right now.

He felt like smiling.

The cold weather and the noise around him took the strawberry back to reality; he was really getting pissed because of all of the yells and shouts he was receiving from the mad people around him.

Why didn't they just shut the fuck up!?

He just had a terrible day and he didn't want to be hearing this shit. His mood was bad enough.

He clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to yell profanities back at them.

"Hey…ya carrot hair," Ichigo heard from behind and as he turned he saw a tall guy getting near him with a motorcycle.

He looked at him with a murderous glint on his eyes. Why didn't this people leave him alone already?!

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped, watching the guy's bike.

It was a black Harley Davidson with a leather seat and a skull in the front; he saw the number six on the skull forehead and a bright long silver handlebar giving the bike a cool look, also the striking ride had silver wheels with a skull in the center of it and with large rims that combine perfectly with the tires.

The guy dressed in black leather stepped off his ride, leaving it near the strawberry's red car.

"Do ya need help? "Ichigo heard a husky voice and the steps of the guy getting near to him and when he finally became more visible, Ichigo saw a tall and seemingly strong man wearing tight leather jeans and high military boots. He didn't have a shirt on at all; just a black leather jacket and Ichigo could not turn away from the strong chest that was right now in his line of sight.

Not because he was so interested in it, but it made him wonder if these guy was some kind of exhibitionist..?

Ichigo couldn't help but frown at the fact that it was raining and it was cold, yet this guy was around with his bare chest.

Was this guy trying to go for the nudist look or what?

Now that he was getting closer he came to the conclusion that this guy was probably a freak; he had blue hair and some piercings on his left ear…for God's sake! Underneath his matching blue eyes there was blue make up, and he couldn't believe his own thoughts as he thought for a split second that it actually looked masculine on him.

"What the fuck?" The strawberry said before clearing his throat, looking curiously at the "punk" in front of him and trying to will his tears away.

"Tsk…What's with the face boy?" The blue haired man asked again with that low, husky voice as he watched the strawberry's surprised expression. He always provoked that sort of reaction on people, and he loved it.

He smirked like the devil as he waited for an answer.

That smile, Ichigo froze at that smile. He could almost see Shiro's porcelain face in that smirk. He felt like laughing. Was this a sick kind of joke of destiny? Did he do something bad enough for life to punish him like this? Then payback was a bitch, he bitterly thought.

He moved his head away and fought the urge to not cry. He still had red eyes, but he was not so weak as to mourn in front of a complete stranger just because he got reminded of his beloved ex.

"_Don'__t cry you idiot"_ Ichigo said to himself as the honking from impatient people in cars became louder now and Ichigo sighed as more people insulted him. This was so annoying.

The teal haired man looked at the cars with a bored expression "Fuck….I hate noise" he hissed and when the next guy come by insulting, the young man frowned at him and spat a big "fuck you" back, showing his middle finger.

The insulted man ran away from the blue eyed man's murderous gaze, stepping on the pedal of his car and looking at him with frightened eyes as he drove off.

"Tsk…Run like the pussy you are," The leather-clad man shouted, then laughed like crazy at the frightened reaction of the man.

Ichigo looked at him, his mouth formed in a perfect "o". This guy looked quite psychopathic when he got pissed. The brown eyed male wondered why the teal haired man was defending him. He didn't even know him…

But then again that somehow make him feel better? _What the hell?_

"So. …Do we move this shit or wha'?"

Ichigo didn't't answer back but nodded, his entire body trembling because of the cold.

Well, at least it was not raining anymore.

He got to the back of his car and started pushing it, the blue haired soon joining him and as they pushed the car with all their strength. Eventually, they managed to get it to the emergency lane and left the car there.

"Pff…" the man said, panting as he removed the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Ichigo was also panting and he leaned his wet back on the car, catching his breath again.

"Why did your ride stop working?"

"I ran out of gasoline."

The blue haired looked at him with a "You're stupid" face

"Why did you enter highway with no gasoline, ya asshole?"

"I don't know how much I have driven," he answered, looking at the grey sky ''I don't even know where I am," Ichigo nearly whispered.

The blue haired frowned at him and took a cigarette from his pocket out. He lit it with his blue lighter and began to smoke nonchalantly. As for Ichigo he began to get lost in his depressive thoughts again, forgetting about the guy next to him. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell of tobacco. It reminded him of Shiro, Ichigo always complained to him about it and then Shiro will always answer the same….

"_Shiro...__You should stop smoking, it__'__s not healthy...__"_

"_Then I__'__m an unhealthy bastard."_

But Ichigo loved the way Shiro looked while he smoked; with his thin pale fingers around the cigarette and giving deep puffs to it and then the smoke would escape their pale lips in an elegant way.

And then he will feel the need to run to those tasty lips and kiss them. Tasting the essence of his boyfriend mixed with the taste of tobacco.

But not right now, the smell of cigarette annoyed him, he hated the smell. It made his heart ache and it made him feel weak as hell. Why? Because he couldn't control his emotions, the mere smell of cigarette made him feel so depressed and he hated it. …

His anger grew and it was almost evident in his body, he was trying not to show his angry emotions to the smoking guy next to him but it was quite difficult, since when he was so weak, emotionally, not to mention stupid.

Clenching his teeth he turned with an angry and frustrated expression to the guy next to him. He formulated the words in his head so that they didn't sound so rude.

"Don't smoke, its unhealthy," He snapped while fighting the urge to grab the cigarette and throw it to the wet floor.

"Ha…" He chuckled and then inhaled a deeper puff to his cigarette "I'm an unhealthy bastard," he added with a smirk on his face.

Ichigo looked away.

Why?

Why did this guy have the same expression as Shiro? Why did he say the same words as Shiro did?

He hated, he hated this fucking guy, he wanted to grab him and kick him to death.

"Oi…are you just leaving ya ride there or what?" The man asked, not taking the cigarette from his mouth.

"Quit smoking" Ichigo said, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What are ya, my mother? "He mockingly answered, then added "Is that how you always treat the people who are kind to ya, or what?" he snapped getting in front of Ichigo and looking him with angry eyes.

"I didn't ask for your help anyways." Ichigo scowled moving away, the proximity of the man bothering him.

"Ya little shit. I should just have left you there.'' the man snarled, grabbing Ichigo by the collar of his white shirt.

Ichigo looked at him with an expression that only pissed the other more off. He took the leather clad arm and shoved it away firmly. "Fuck off, you're a complete stranger to me and you have no right to call me names,'' he hissed.

The blue haired looked at him with a bored expression and mumbled "You're not in the position to give me orders, just take a look around, there's no one here to help you, besides me." The male looked down at Ichigo with victorious eyes. "But then again, how can you know if I want to help ya or hurt ya? Well anyways…I don't think that even crossed your mind since you look like a stupid asshole!" he finished, nearly shouting the last words that escaped his lips.

Ichigo remain still thinking what to do. Should he trust in this man? It was a complete stranger, What if this man was some kind of rapist?

But then again a voice inside him told him that this guy was not bad at all. Ichigo tried to shove the thought away thinking that he was only going to do what he was thinking to do because this guy remember him of his beloved ex boy friend.

Yes that was it.

He was going to ask help to this complete stranger because…

_It reminded him of Shiro. _

While Ichigo was with his conflictive thoughts the blue eyed man had turned his back on Ichigo and walked away, adjusting his jacket and taking out another cigarette. God is that the way he should be treated when he's nice for a change? !Okay, granted, the carrot top did have something about him, but the teal haired man could not help but get angry at the rude attitude of the strawberry.

Whatever, he could find another pretty face in other place.

He took his motorcycle and stepped on it, about to start the bike when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He smirked to himself and turned around to see said carrot top in front of him.

"Take me to a gas station" was all he said.

The blue haired frowned at him, "Give me a good reason for why should I help you?" he said and raised an eyebrow with a rude expression in his blue eyes.

"Because..." Ichigo put his hands on his very wet jeans and tried to stop the shivers that were running through his body due to the cold weather. He had gone nuts, asking help to a complete stranger, he shook his head and decided to blame his depressed feelings. He was doing this because of them.

Well at least that was what Ichigo wanted to believe so he could remain calm.

The leather clad man looked at his counterpart. Even thought he was a cold bastard, this guy made his guts feel weird. He felt like he needed to help him, the look in those brown eyes told him he needed his help even though the red head refused to accept it.

He didn't answer, he just stepped off his bike and took something from a suitcase, that was hanging in the back of his Harley Davidson, a hoodie.

He rudely threw it at Ichigo and the strawberry caught it, looking at it with curious eyes.

"Take it."

Ichigo looked it with disgust. It was green with strawberries all over it.

"It's for girls," He answered to the blue haired, frowning at him with a expression that clearly said "_what the fuck are you thinking?"_ He then shivered again and clenched his teeth.

"Well you can freeze to death for all I care," The man snapped.

Ichigo scowled at him.

"Is it your girlfriend's?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The man looked at the deep sky; it seemed it would start raining again. "I have no interest in girls," he answered with a low voice.

Ichigo nervously ran his hands through his red hair.

As for the man, he smiled for himself; he could feel how nervous he made this little sexy boy just for giving that answer. He wondered if the guy was either homophobic or too afraid to show his own sexuality.

He hoped the latter was the right one.

He waited for Ichigo to put the hoodie on but it looked the boy was really too embarrassed to do so.

"You're trembling like hell, just put it on already…" he said while walking back to his ride and stepping on it.

Grumbling he put the hoodie on, he slipped both arms through the sleeves and took the strawberry closure that was hanging and zipped it, the red head stretched a bit and look at himself. He felt like blushing. This girly thing fitted perfectly on him. _No fucking way._

He felt like a faggot with that thing clinging onto his body.

"What are ya waiting for? Get on already." He said taking a glimpse of the sexy boy.

Ichigo walked quickly to the motorcycle and stepped on.

"Hum…What can I do to keep myself from falling off?" He said while looking for handles in the back of the ride.

"Stop looking," the man said, realizing what the red haired man was looking for.

"Then where the fuck I'm supposed to hold on?"

"Well…" he turn his blue head to Ichigo and started the engine, " You should discover that yourself, strawberry boy …" he said, finishing with a wide grin.

Ichigo looked at him with an annoyed look on his face. Where did this guy get the guts to call him strawberry boy? Ichigo didn't know whether to clap to the man for his great "ability" to create nicknames or insult him for being such and asshole. He chose the second one.

"You are a bastard."

"Thanks berry," he said turning his head to look at the angry man and sending him a very sexy smile that Ichigo try to ignore.

Without warning he stepped on the pedal and Ichigo almost fell off the bike.

"Fuck off! Why didn't you warn me?" he growled, blushing at discovering from where he was holding on to.

"Well you find where to hold on to didn't you?" The man answered smirking, feeling the strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Ichigo made a whining noise, getting really embarrassed for the fact he was hugging a half naked guy (which was a complete stranger) while wearing a girl hoodie! He wondered how gay he looked….and how all people on the highway will look at them with "look at the gay guys over there!" face.

As the teal haired man heard the strawberry whining and sending profanities he couldn't help but smile.

This was going to be such a nice ride.

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed!!

Reviews are welcomed!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I know, I must be punished. It's been a long time a very long time. I havent updated in years.

I have no excuse but I'll explain myself anyways. My life was a mess didn't know what to do with my life and then I lost all inspiration for writing fics in Bleach. But then it finally came back and here is chapter two!

I hope to end this fic soon. I still don't know how many chapters it will have but well here is one update

Throw me tomatoes if you want IM REALLY SORRY.

**Notes:**

**Remember english is not my first language. This chapter may content some mistakes since it wasn't revised by a beta reader. If you find any grammatica,spelling mistakes please let me know to correct it right away.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo lost track of time as they both made their way to the gas station, some how the trip over there had relaxed him a bit. The orange haired boy could feel the cold air in his face and smelled the wetness of the floor around him, he could hear the sound of the river flowing next to the highway, and just for a moment he smiled and forgot about all the pain he had felt around and hour ago. It was just bliss and refreshing.

"Enjoying the ride kid?" Grimmjow said sending a quick glance at the redhead.

"Yeah…" Ichigo replied with a smile on his face.

"Too bad we are almost there" the teal haired replied and it was true for soon the red head spotted the gas station. Giving a tired sighed both man stepped out of the bike shaking they whole bodies to remove some of the water that was completely drenching him.

"I'm so getting a cold"

"Aw come on don't be a pussy. It was just some bloody water and wind"

"You never stop being an smartass do you?"

Grimmjow just shrugged as he walked away from Ichigo, the redhead just stood there watching the man go away "Are you standing there like and idiot? Come on!" Grimmjow shouted making a gesture with his hand.

When Ichigo caught up the man glanced back at him.

"So wanna grab something to eat? Or do you just want to take the gasoline and go back to your car ?"The teal haired guy asked as he took a cigarette from his tight leather pants

"I think we should eat something, I'm starving and to cold to take a ride backwards right now anyway" He said trying to sound friendly, he had to admit he had acted like a bitch when he first saw the man, bur Grimmjow was really nice…well in his _own special way_.

"Then follow me. The restaurant in this gas station is pretty damn good" Grimmjow said as a guy from the gas station passed by and waved his hand towards the teal haired man, Ichigo could see that Grimmjow was familiar with the place.

"Yes that would be nice" he answered and they both made their way to the restaurant's doors. As soon as they entered many people turn around to look at them and greeted both of them. "So, you have a lot of friends in here?" the berry boy asked as they both made their way to sit on a table

"You could say so, I often pass by and grab something to eat " he said giving the last puff to his cigarette and tossing it on the ashtray, soon he got a pair of brown eyes looking at his way, _angrily_ "Don't worry berry boy I'm not gonna smoke while we eat" he raised his hands in defeat.

"I'm glad for your kindness"

"You should be the one saying that Berry"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay you win. I acted like an asshole back there"

"More like an whiny kid" the man had a smirk on his face

"I'm sorry, didn't have a good day"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, it was just a shitty day…"

"Come one you can trust me!" Probably the redhead had been fired from his job or something, sometimes life got stressful. Grimmjow understood Ichigo's bad mood. When life wasn't giving you a bright side he also tend to get bitter.

"Well" Ichigo rubbed his neck in a low voice he answered, " I just broke up with my boyfriend"

The taller man reminded quite he wasn't expecting for the younger man to give that kind of an answer, since he had meet him Ichigo had been very careful of not giving any personal information and that sentences was loaded with information that Grimmjow had desire to knew since he first saw the carrot head.

"Sorry" Grimmjow internally cringed, he wasn't very good with words he was a man of expressing feelings rather than talking. Maybe he sounded like an insensitive idiot, which he was not. He almost slapped himself at his lake of anything better to say.

"No problem" Ichigo didn't wanted to give more information than that so he quickly changed the subject.

"Well anyways, I think I don't have to judge a book from it's cover, so for been a bitch back there, I'll pay the bill kay?"

"Damn right Ichigo!"

"Is the first time you called me by my name, I though you had forgot it" he smirked a bit.

"I'll never forget the name of a pretty face" Grimmjow leaned closer and send him one of his best smiles.

"Yeah…right." He shift nervously and tried to hide his anxiety. God since when he was acting like such pansy. Okay he was gay but that didn't mean he had to act like a schoolgirl in love right? Grimmjow was handsome…no Grimmjow was a stunning man. He definitely had a good personality and he was charming in his own unique way. He was original and Ichigo had never met a man like him. He was just so full of surprises.

A voice calling him distracted Ichigo from his thoughts, brown eyes turn to see a redhead girl standing at his side, notebook in hand.

"Sir, what will you like to order" The girl asked ready to write down any request from the young man but as Ichigo was about to open his mouth the girls façade change to one of complete disgust. Had he offended the waitress somehow? He was about to ask her if something was wrong but the girls attentions was focused on the blue haired man in front of him, completely ignoring Ichigo.

"Oh, Grimmjow haven't see you around here lately, what are you doing here?"

Grmmjow cringed at the sound of that voice, the fakeness and that annoying tone was too much for his nerves, not even looking at the girl he replied almost spitting the words.

"Eating" the blue eyed didn't turn his gaze from the Menu, the girl grabbed the notebook a little bit tighter.

"Where is Ulquiorra?"

"I don't know I'm not his fucking mother" The girl raised and eyebrow and smirked in victory

" So you and Ulqui are not-?

" No" Grimmjow interrupted sending her a predatory glance. Won't she shut the fuck up?"I'm ordering BBQ hamburger and a Dr Pepper, and you Berry what would ya like?"

"I'm having the same as him" Ichigo replied looking at them awkwardly it was evident they both hated their guts.

"Ok, so two BBQ and two " the girl wrote down the order sending a curious look at Ichigo and in seconds she disappear.

Grimmjow tapped his feet in frustration. That bitch was still behind Ulquiorra's ass it seemed. He grabbed the menu tighter hoping it was the redhead's head.

"A friend of yours?" Ichigo asked as he started to play with the napkin holder.

"You are kidding?" Ichigo raised and eyebrow it was clear that he was been sarcastic, the readhead made a gesture with his hand indicating Grimmjow to continue his speech.

"I hate her. She's a whiny bitch and a hypocrite, just trash.." he said biting his tongue at the last group of words, it was ironic he was using them in someone when he clearly hated it when Ulquiorra said those words to him. He would hit the pallid man in the face the next time he saw him. But right now he didn't wanted to think about Ulquiorra or the redhead idiot so he leaned in the chair and decided to start a casual conversation.

"So tell me Ichigo what do you do for a leaving?"

"Not much I'm finishing Uni"

"Nice, what are you studying?"

"Biotechnology"

Grimmjow was surprised and it was clearly shown in his face "Wow! You don't look like an engineer I though you were studying Industrial Design or something like that"

" Well, I once wanted to study that but I dunno I think my love for biology was greater, I'm a closet geek and what about you?

"Well I'm almost done with studying, I'm in mechatronics and at nights I work in bars, I have a band with some friends of mine and play there, I save money to buy a house and to travel around"

Ichigo smiled at that he loved music

"What kind of music you play?"

"Basically rock but we can play other kind of music if requested by the public"

"I love music a lot is nice to know you play in a band, maybe I'll go and see how horrible you are playing the-?"

"Bass, I play the bass"

"Fits you."

"Thanks I guess" Grimmjow passed a hand throw his blue locks, Ichigo smiled at that it was a sign that Grimmjow had felt very flatter by his comment.

"You know…If I could, I'll do that for a leaving, but I love my career a lot. Is difficult to decide what to do with your life when you love with equal passion two things. It's complicated you can't have two girlfriend at the same you know? I'll have to decided eventually"

"I know that feel bro" Ichigo smiled when Grimmjow gave a small laugh and he couldn't help but feel quite confortable with Grimmjow, the guy had an interesting life and Ichigo was more that entertained to hear about all the places Grimmjow had visited, his adventures and his life. He found out he had ride alone in his bike along the country meeting different people and always finding a new place to admire, he was amazed to see how in such a small amount of time the older man had visited places so far away just riding his damn bike. He felt almost envious for him in a good kind of way. God he whished his life wasn't boring and monotone as it was.

"Grimmjow your life is like reading an adventure book my life is pretty much a newspaper, the same shit every day"

"You could always make your day different or unforgettable, for example I'm sure this is a day you'll never forget"

"And how is that you are so sure about that?"

"Well, because you met me of course!"

Ichigo had to use all his willing power to not slap away that smug look on the other one's face.

-0-

Talking with Grimmjow was interesting and fun, and Ichigo didn't realize how late it was, they had talk for hours and they had talk about everything and nothing from personal things to trivial stuff. Grimmjow had even given him his phone number in case he wanted to hang out sometime. Ichigo accepted the phone gladly. They were still in the heat of the conversation but the dark sky outside reminded both of them that it was getting pretty late and they still had things to be done

"Damn, we should go night is falling right on us and I still have to take you back to your car.

"Right, should we ask for the bill?"

"Look Berry, Orihime hates my guts. Remember how she purposely spilt my drink? She would never bring me the bill, lets just go to the register"

"Okay" he awkwardly replied what in hell had the man done to be hated by such a cute girl, but the man wasn't lying for he could see as they approach the register how the redhead looked at Grimmjow with eyes filled with hatred, but the man just ignored the girl like she didn't existed.

"I'll go for the gas while you pay" the older man announced exiting the restaurant, Ichigo nodded

"Hi I like to pay for two drinks and two BBQ burgers" the girl at the register nodded, Ichigo gave her the money and then made his way out. He spotted Grimmjow talking to one of the guys in the gasoline dispenser, and slowly made his way out there, overhearing the conversation from a distance

"I swear the bitch still nuts for Ulquiorra, my relationship with him is over and she still fucking hates me."

"I think she doesn't like the fact you are still friend with him?"

"As if Roy! I argue with the bastard almost everyday!"

"Grimmjow you have _always_ argued with Ulquiorra I don't even know how you two were a couple? Deep down you know you both are in good terms"

Grimmjow didn't replied just snorted "You know? I hate the fact that this restaurant is fucking perfect I swear I'm going to slap Ulquiorra to the face every time that waitress bitch turns my day bitter, I swear she always attends me to fucking piss me off. When are they gonna fire the girl?"

Ichigo stood there awkwardly waiting for both of them to realize he was just there hearing everything. He didn't really know how to interrupt the conversation and Grimmjow continued his rambling until the other guy realized the redhead was just next to them standing awkwardly.

"um? Grimmjow is that guy your friend or what?!"Di Roy asked sending a questioning look to ichigo.

"Y-yeah" he stammered, "Why didn't you told me you were standing there like and idiot huh?"

"Well I'm sorry? I didn't wanted to interrupt you, you are clearly pissed"

"As if! I'll see you later Roy" Grimmjow took the gas recipient from the ground and gave it to Ichigo

"Hold it tight we don't want that to fall down, follow me." They both made their way to Grimmjow's bike and Ichigo was glad that his clothes were dry. The wind was really cold and the wetness that the rain had left made it just worst, it was cold to the bone.

"You know were to hold on, don't you berry?"

"Do you think I'll be able to hold on to you with just one freaking hand, what the hell?"

"Well what do you want to do? Should we tie the gasoline with a leash and see if it runs towards us like a dog or what?"

"You are being and smartass again"

"Just hold the damn gasoline and step in" Grimmjow put his helmet as he waited for the redhead to adjust to the new position which left him feel more insecure and unbalanced, he was sure as hell he was going to fall down and Grimjow's high velocity wouldn't help his situation.

"You better go slow" he warned, and he was damn serious.

"Since is your first time one handed I'll go slow"

"Is that a sexual innuendo?" He said as he wrapped his arm around Grimmjow's waste

"Well-"

"Don't answer that.."

-0-

The ride back was short and cold Ichigo's face was already numb and his nose was so cold he could almost swear he was slowly turning into a snowman of some sort. He flexed his finger and rubbed his hand in attempt to decrease the numbness in his limbs.

"I can see you are not from around, I can't believe this cold is killing you" Grimmjow moved to the other's car and opened the tank filling it slowly with gasoline "Now that I recall, you didn't tell me where are you from?" he closed the tank's door and moved to open the car's door "Give me the keys I'll see if your ride works"

"Sure" Ichigo shoved his hands on his jeans pockets ad throw his keys to the other man " and I'm from Karakura"

"You'll need to go back to the station for more gas. Is a long ride back there"

"I know I can't believe I'm in Las Noches, it had been years since I came here"

"How so?"

"When my mom was still alive she loved to go to the Forest of Menos "

"I see" Grimmjow replied as the car came back to life "It's a cool place, everybody in the city loves it"

"You live there right?" The older man nodded stepping outside the car and handing the keys to the redhead

"I think everything is back to normal, aside the gas your car is fine no strange noises or shit to worry about"

"Thanks…for everything"

"Wasn't great deal berry and that meal was totally worth it"

"The least I could do for getting help from a stranger"

"Well fuck me, I'm still a damn stranger"

Ichigo gave a small laugh and shook his head .The man was impossible

"It was a pleasure to meet you" he offered a hand and Grimmjow shook it with force.

"I hope to see you around soon. Give me a call to hang out berry boy" Grimmjow step to his bike and took out another cigarette, Ichigo rolled his eyes. The man was a fucking chimney.

"I'll consider your offer"

"You are the impossible, Strawberry boy" the man shouted as he disappeared in the distance, the sound of his bike slowly fading away.

-0-

I did have his phone, but I just hadn't found the guts to call him, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was my own fear about hooking up with someone in not a friendly way, Grimmjow had not give me his phone to hang out like friends. The man clearly wanted more and I didn't know how to felt about that, I was not ready for meeting another guy so quickly. I was scared. And to realize I was been conquered by my fears angered me. I wasn't that weak I was not a man, who let fear get in the way, but Shirosaki had made a fissure in my emotional state and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, vulnerable and scared with the whole situation. First of all it was too quick I was not someone who open to people that easily and Grimmjow had done that with no problem in the worst day of my life in a short period of time and I didn't know if I like that.

I have never met some one who made me feel confortable that quickly I just really felt like opening up to him. I didn't know I was able to do so with someone in such a shot period. Aside those things there were other things about Grimmjow that made me uneasy. For starters the man was too damn forward and those kind of guys were only looking for a quick fuck and then be done with it. I had to admit some of his attitudes were suspicious he was to flirty, lastly I couldn't feel that attracted to him in just one damn day and for some reason It felt like I was betraying Shiro.

I did have a long relationship with him and to be looking for someone in such a short period made me uneasy, it was wrong. Right? I sighed and rested my head on the sofa's back.

It had been 3 weeks since I had lock my self in my apartment, completely oblivious to the world around me, my phone had probably more than 50 messages and most of them were from Renji, he had clearly told me on the phone he was not having none of my sulking bullshit and he was reminding me that constantly by calling me more than 17 times in less than one hour, the man didn't gave up. He was stubborn as hell. For the 50th time that day my phone rang I growled and then realized I should just had turn down the damn cellphone, obviously I was an idiot. I was sick of Renji calling so it seemed like a wise decision to pick up the phone. I was instantly greeted by a loud angry voice

"You Shit! It was about dam time! This is the 18th time I call you!" I cringed my ear felt like bleeding

"Jeez Renji calm down I just didn't feel like going out!"

"It's been 3 weeks Ichigo!"

"It's a free country my friend I can do what I want. I'm no hurting anyone by being a hermit"

"Enough is enough, you better feel like hanging out tonight we are going to a bar and I want your ass there, understand?"

"Fine" I didn't feel like locking myself anymore and passing time with Renji would definitely calm my nerves he had that kind of effect in me.

"Cool. I see you at the bar then?"

"For me is fine"

"I'll send you the direction in a message. You better be there or god help you Kurosaki!

"I'll be there man! I really want to go out tonight"

"That's good to hear, I'll see you at 9:30 there" With that the line went dead and I tossed the phone into the sofa, seconds later I hear my phone ringing with a notification, it was from Renji. I stretch in the sofa my bones making cracking sounds and then I turn on the T.v to watch some cartoons because I still had two hours left to get myself ready.

-o.-

It was 9:00 pm and Ichigo decided it was a good time to head to the bar since he had no idea where it was located. The address Renji gave him didn't sound familiar at all and the carrot head was known for his skill at getting lost; but much to his surprise he found the place was quite famous in the area and he asked some people around for directions, minutes later he found himself in the front the bar's door. It was a big place and from the outside he could see it was damn fine, it looked very new and Ichigo inferred it had recently open. He stepped in the line as he heard the good rock music playing from the inside it sounded muffled but it sounded really good. Renji did know what Ichigo liked.

He loved rock music and this place knew what to play, when he finally reached the guy at the door he showed his ID and quickly got inside. The music grew louder and louder as Ichigo looked to his surroundings, it was a big place and was decorated nicely, Ichigo loved the place at first sight. As he made his way further inside he could see and scenario were a band was playing live music. This couldn't get any better and those bands member knew how to rock. The redhead couldn't help but move his head and feet at the drums rhythm as the music played. To his fortune they were currently playing one of his favorite song and occasionally he sang the lyrics. After a moment of standing he decided too look at his cellphone it was past 9:30 and there was no sign from his friend.

He decided to send him a message

"_Where are you?"_

"_Man! I'm almost there's a damn traffic jam has me trapped. There is an accident it seems"_

Ichigo shove his phone to his pockets and headed back to the bar he sat down and asked for a drink. He hear the singer talk "So after this song we are having and hour break" The people made a sound of disapproval, and started shouting to them to play a lil bit longer the singer laughed but said they would. Ichigo sighed. What a shame! He had only heard some songs from the band and they had their break now he would have to wait and hour or more to listen some good music.

Soon the band was over playing and Ichigo looked at his phone again no sign from Renji, he was slapping the redhead once he was here. The idiot had been the one of the idea and now was late to his own event. Ichigo sighed he had no option but to wait and get bored in the process, for the music was over now. He leaned his elbow on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and started to feel sleepy. Ichigo didn't know why but since some days ago when it was past 10 pm he went to bed for he wasn't able to stay with his eyes open, he was turning into a little kid it seemed. He gave a yawn and relaxed, the music that was now playing made him relax. Oh it was blue's one of his favorites genres, and wait was that Robert Johnson?

Definitely this bar knew what to play, hearing the chords of the acoustic guitar Ichigo relaxed and hummed. The music, and the alcohol was taking effect and he slowly started to doze off but slowly woke up when he felt someone sitting in the chair next to him.

"It was damn time Renji!" he shouted angrily at the man and froze in his place when he realized it was another person. Said person smirked back at him like the devil

"But what do we have here?, it's you Berry Boy"

* * *

Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Give me your opinion via review or a bomb for updating soooo damn late.


End file.
